


Keep You Warm Eddie

by mific



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Knitting, Other, Traditional Media, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, community: symbrock fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Venom takes up knitting, and makes Eddie a sweater.





	Keep You Warm Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of ugly holiday sweaters everywhere. The text on the sweater's hard to read - hey, it's Venom's first try at knitting, okay? It says "I'm With Ravenous".  
> Made for the [Symbrock Fest](https://symbrock.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6363/aza9s69l06hbydhzg.jpg)

 


End file.
